Inuyasha Alternate Universe
by Anime-Goddess2
Summary: Written by Usarea Briefs and Anime Goddess- This is our version of the T.V. series Inu Yasha! Plenty of humor and plot twists, and of course a healthy dose of romance! K/I


Inuyasha

_(Alternate Universe)_

Written by_: Usaera Briefs and Anime Goddess_

**Disclaimer**:_ We don't own Inu Yasha, or any of the characters, unfortunately…. _

**Our disclaimer: **_This is our plot line, and all original characters are also our's! so. please don't use em!!!_

**Summary: **_This is a pretty simple idea to follow! This is what the show Inu Yasha would have been like if Usaera and myself had written the script for it! This is our take on the show, doing what we want, when we want with the characters, along with those we create! Don't worry, mostly all the characters will appear, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and some other will be in here, they just may be introduced in slightly different ways._

_The story starts out with Inu Yasha and Kagome looking for the Shikon Jewel, it is still in one piece at this point, but the clumsy Kagome lost it….. Now.. enjoy!_

Episode 1: _Jewel Hunt_

            Inu Yasha raced through the woods with Kagome on his back. "Well, 

            you sense anything yet? Or have you fallen asleep back there?" Inu 

            Yasha said heatedly. She sighed heavily," No I haven't, and for your 

            information its you who should get some sleep, always ordering me 

            around, yelling at me. Just who do you think you are anyway?!" Inu 

            Yasha came to a sudden stop in the middle of the woods and then 

            dropped her off his back and then spun around to face her. "Listen 

            here, Stupid. I've got ya around only cause you're good at findin' 

            the jewel! And we wouldn't be out here ALL NIGHT if you hadn't lost 

            it in the first place!" he yelled. She narrowed her eyes and crossed 

            her arms," My name is Ka-go-me!! Not stupid! Not Girl!" Her form 

            turned briskly and closed her eyes."...And if you don't say it you 

            won't get my help!"

                Inu Yasha stopped for a second, blinking as he 

            watched her walk away. His ears twitched slightly before he quickly 

            caught up with her.  "Yeah, well, it's not like your much help any 

            way. Besides, where're you gonna go? It's not like you've got 

            somethin' better to do, sides botherin' me." he huffed beside her. 

            His arms were crossed and he was looking in the opposite direction 

            of her.  The necklace the old priestess so wrongly placed around his 

            neck, clanked noisily on his chest. She crossed her arms and stomped 

            her foot. "Well if I'm so useless! Then you won't care if I just go 

            home!" With that she glanced at him through the corner of her eye, 

            and stormed off in the opposite direction. Inu Yasha's ears followed 

            her. He stood motionless for a moment before he gritted his teeth 

            and then turned swiftly around. "Wait you stupid girl! Who said you 

            could go HOME?! You haven't found my jewel yet!" he ran up along 

            side her, but feeling he was too close, slowed some and tried to 

            keep his distance. He didn't want it to appear like he was following 

            her. "I'm TALKIN' here! Are you listenin' or what?!" he yelled at 

            her.

                  She huffed faintly and kept walking, intent on ignoring the 

            half demon following her. But her feet suddenly stopped. She could 

            sense the Jewel, but something was wrong, it was moving around them. 

            No, now it was right behind them. Kagome turned slowly, and her eyes 

            grew large with fear upon seeing the jewel's new master. It was a 

            large demon, resembling a T-rex with red skin and eight glowing 

            eyes. Its teeth were abnormally long and jagged spins ran all over 

            its back only to end in a spiked ball at the end of its tail. She 

            could see the Jewel's light glowing in its belly. 

            "In..Inu..yash..a" her voice shook as she pointed a trembling finger 

            behind him. "I...found the je..wel.." But Inu Yasha smelt it as it 

            approached and spun around dramatically to meet it. His hair was the 

            last to spin completely around as he stood in a fighting pose, his 

            claws ready. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" he said, trying 

            to be humorous and sarcastic. A smug smirk played on his face. The 

            demon roared into his face, saliva and decaying meat flung from his 

            unhinged jowls. "I see you've already eaten. You reek of the foul 

            stench of fresh human blood!" he said bringing up an arm slightly to 

            shield himself from the putrid smell. 

               He took a step back and then 

            looked over his shoulder. "Hey, YOU!" he yelled at Kagome. "Get 

            outta here right now!" he yelled to her. At that moment the huge, 

            spiked tail of the demon whipped around, aimed at Inu Yasha's 

            mid-section. Inu Yasha flew back and upwards, flipping into a 

            near-by tree, barely missing the attack. The earth was torn open by 

            the force. "I said get outta here, stupid!" he yelled. Kagome 

            nodded, and was running before his second sentence was even 

            finished. The Demon, not being the brightest of demons, lost track 

            of Inuyasha after his fast retreat. It's ocular vision panned 

            around before falling on the only thing moving, Kagome. It launched 

            itself towards her running fast. It let loose a roar that made the 

            trees and earth shake. Kagome turned, hearing the roar, but in the 

            instant she caught sight of her pursuer, a tree root gripped her 

            toe, sending her flat into the ground. She rolled over only to be 

            staring up at the demon. "INU YASHA!!!!"

            Inu Yasha's face flushed 

            with fear. He took off as fast as he could. The demon was in 

            mid-swing of his tail attack when Inu Yasha arrived. He had only 

            enough time to push Kagome out of the way, before he was dealt the 

            full force of the attack and was sent head-first into a near-by 

            tree. The tree was reduced to splinters and the half-demon lay 

            amongst the debris. "You...still... breathin', you 

            stupid...girl...?" he managed to say as he struggled to regain his 

            composure. 

           Kagome groaned, having rolled a rough, good distance away 

            when he pushed her aside. "Yea..h.." she murmured, not sure if she 

            was answering him, or talking to herself. When she turned the demon 

            was standing over her again, rancid saliva dripping from its parted 

            jaws onto her. Kagome began frantically feeling the ground around 

            her, searching for anything she could use as a weapon. her fingers 

            circled around something and she brought it to her face, a stick, 

            'You have got to be kidding me!' The demon opened its mouth wide 

            and roared, her hair whipping back, 'well, here it goes.' She jabbed 

            the stick into its mouth vertically, holding his jaws open in a 

            cliché manner, "HAH! Take tha-" before she could finish rejoicing, 

            it simply closed its mouth, snapping the 'twig' in half and eating 

            it. '...now why did I think that would work?' 

            Inu Yasha was on his 

            feet at this time, he held his shoulder and rotated it as he walked 

            towards the beast. 'Give you one thing...she's got spunk to say the 

            least...' he thought as he approached the demon from behind. "That's 

            the trouble with unfinished business..." he said as he pulled the 

            demon back by his tail and swung him around. "...it's got a tendency 

            to show up when ya lest expect it!" he said and let go of the 

            demon's tail, sending it head first into an apple tree. "How do ya 

            like them apples?" he said smugly. The demon lay impelled by the 

            tree. "Time to finish this!" he said, a dark smirk played on his 

            face. He then jumped into the air, bringing his hand up and back. 

            "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" he cried as he brought down his hand. A 

            ring of energy formed, spun towards the demon and then tore the 

            demon in half.

                Inu Yasha then stood in the mist of the carnage and 

            searched for the jewel. The crimson covered treasure was quickly 

            found and his held it in his blood soaked hand.  A look of dark 

            triumph filled his features as he looked upon the jewel. "At last! 

            My dreams'll be realized!" he said with unbridled happiness and 

            cocky triumph that only he could achieve. Kagome gingerly walked 

            over to him and crossed her arms, "Who said YOU get the Jewel 

            anyway?" 

                Inu Yasha gripped the jewel tightly in his fist as he 

            looked at Kagome through flattened brow. "And how'd you suppose your 

            gonna manage to take it from me?" he asked sarcastically. She 

            cleared her throat placing her hands on her hips, "Sit Boy!" Inu 

            Yasha managed a look of utter surprise before he was sent headfirst 

            into the carnage and mud. The only thing sticking out was the hand 

            that held the jewel. She easily took it from his twitching hand. She 

            looked down, seeing he was blowing bubbles in the puddle of blood 

            and guts he was submerged in. 

                Her voice began painfully innocent 

            sounding, "Hey, you ok?" Inu Yasha pulled his head out of the waste 

            and looked at her, only his narrowed, gleaming eyes could be seen. 

            "Do I LOOK okay to you?!" he cried, his voice cracking slightly. 

            --------------------------Stay tuned for episode TWO!.. Ja ne! 

So what you guys think? I know it's a rough start, but I promise it gets better! The next two episodes are already written! So, the more of you review, the quicker I'll get the resolve to post them… hmm

I think about 10 reviews should do it? I don't think that's too demanding.

Inu Yasha blinks, a black leather collar around his neck, chained to the wall. Him wearing only a pair of black jeans! "I think your nuts…." he tugs on chain "What's this stuff made of anyway?"

Its titanium anti demon chain, what else would it be!

Sits cross legged and places hands on floor in that, of so dog-like, fashion (you know the one) and twitches his ears "This is going to be a long night…."

Teehee you have no idea! Well review! Pleeease!!

~ _Anime Goddess_


End file.
